dontbotherlooknatthisfandomcom-20200214-history
PointLess
My Word to All This wiki is about how crap sucks and why people are asses if they look at this if they do then go kill yourself and hang on your fan or coat hanger on a hook in the rooftop or crap assholes Everyone wants to live a life of fulfillment and passion. Sometimes it’s easy to get stuck in a rut and a boring life. However, when I say boring life, I don’t mean that you have to be on the move constantly. For me, a bold adventure means doing something you love, knowing where you’re going, and following your heart in every moment possible. In this article, you’ll discover a few simple ways that you can use right away to turn your life from boring to bold. You can start living the life of your dreams, but it isn’t going to happen overnight. And it doesn’t happen by itself. You have to take responsibility. With all that said, let’s look at the seven simple ways that can dramatically improve your life: 1. Clarity If you’re stuck, the first thing you have to do is get clear on what you want in your life. This may mean setting goals, sitting down and planning, or something completely different. It is up to you to find your own process, but I’ve found that setting goals gives my subconscious mind a target to aim at. Most people don’t have goals, and they wonder why nothing good ever happens to them. If you want a fulfilling and passionate life, you have to go after it. 2. Action When you have your goals in place, you have to start taking massive action. It doesn’t matter if you can’t move in a straight line to your goal, as long as you’re doing something. For example, if you want to travel around the world, you may still want to do what you’ve always been doing. For example, if you’re working in a job you don’t absolutely love, you should still give it your all, because new opportunities will show up as you gain momentum. 3. Intuition A crucial step is to listen to your intuition. So often we shut off our sixth sense. It often knows where we should go and what we should do. When you set goals, your subconscious mind automatically starts looking for ways to make your dreams and goals a reality. Your intuition and heart will also help guide you into places where there are opportunities. You may meet someone, read a book, or get an e-mail. It’s impossible to predict what the universe will bring to your door once you set goals, start taking action, and are determined to succeed. 4. Fears Every successful person has faced many fears, made many mistakes, and wanted to throw in the towel countless times. You don’t have to be fearless to live a passionate life, you just have to train your courage muscle and face your fears head on. I’ve been afraid from time to time ever since I started forging my own path and creating the life that I now enjoy. But the truth of the matter is that it’s all worth it. The more fears you face, the more you will grow, and the more successful you will become. 5. Positivity Many have a tendency to focus on the problems and challenges in their life. This won’t get you anywhere, which I think you already know. Those that are living the life of their dreams know that focusing on solutions is a much better use of their time compared to dwelling, worrying, and complaining about what’s wrong in life. Constantly focus on what’s possible and positive in your life. It has been shown that the large majority of our worries never come true, so it’s a big waste of time, and it doesn’t make you feel any better. 6. Personal Growth Get interested in personal development, learn how to set goals, become more productive, listen to your intuition, and use visualization in your life. I’ve been on the path of personal growth for almost a decade despite my young age. It has made a tremendous difference in how I work, why and, in what my aspirations are. I still face fears, negative beliefs, and negative thoughts, but I take it one step at a time and do my best. 7. Passion One of the biggest leaps you can take in your life is to discover your passion and go after it. It took me several years to muster up the courage to go after my own passion, which is writing and helping people create the life of their dreams. It’s not something that will happen overnight, but it might. When you make the decision to go after your dream life, your life goes from boring to an adventure pretty fast. The decision is always yours, so what will it be? Henri writes at Wake Up Cloud, where you can get his free course: Find Your Passion in 5 Days or Less. And if you liked this article, you will enjoy one of his top articles: How to Live a Happy Life. Photo credit: Arty Smokes http://www.linkwithin.com/ Share35 Get in the Balance Zone Latest activity Category:Browse